In today's high-technology era, users have access to a large variety of devices, including portable devices, that allow them to access a large amount of information from almost anywhere. However, typically the information provided to the user is not tailored to the specific user and the location of the user. For example, currently there is no efficient technique for providing dynamic advertising within a given area, such that advertising at a location of a user may be personalized for products or services that the user is interested in. Also, currently, there is no efficient technique for conditioning a user's access to particular products or services in a given area based on recognition of the user.